


雨打芭蕉

by Weilianjie185



Category: Turbo&Jackson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weilianjie185/pseuds/Weilianjie185





	雨打芭蕉

《雨打芭蕉》

 

设定：影帝然x沙弥钱，昊然年27，千玺年23。  
【渣攻贱受预警】  
8k+一发完，OOC，非现实向，有诸多不妥，宗教敏感请早退。

请勿上升。

 

 

庙里来了个大明星。门口的小沙弥叽叽喳喳，相思豆落得零碎，洒扫间穿过不够密实的苕帚，蹦起复又落下。屋檐才经受暴雨洗礼，一片瓦留不住雨滴，啪嗒砸在小沙弥头顶的戒疤，两人嬉笑玩闹，穿过院子圆形的拱门，不顾苕帚摔在地上，溅起点点泥巴。

里间的贵客终于舒开眉头，按压鼻梁继续颂读晦涩的佛经。这里很安静，檀木的案几只摆一盏茶一座香，仰头是尊观音，瓷白玉面，粉唇微启，手里一只净瓶。只是木制的门，纸糊的窗，总是不够严实，早春的风在雨后碰不到地面的温度，只能凉飕飕地从门缝钻进来躲避寒意。贵客摸了摸脖颈的湿气，山里的雨季阴湿都在屋里。他叹了口气扶案站起，木门被推开时咿咿呀呀像在作戏。

有人在门前弯腰拾些东西，鹅白色的棉麻长袖捏住一个袖角，小心翼翼不触碰泥斑点点雨后的地面。听见门开，便抬起头来，与贵客正巧打上照面。那人眉间一颗痣，向左右延伸开两道剑眉，羽睫在竹叶青般令人酒醉的双眸留下不深的阴影。他双手合十：“多有叨扰，小僧马上离去。”短短的发错乱的刘海，像草原的羊不知收敛才啃得参差不齐，他长袍飘飘，逆着风正要转身。

这人可是个和尚？

“小师父，方才捡些什么？”

那谪仙一般的人微怔，只轻轻摊开手掌，是一把红色相思豆，还带着些泥土颗粒。植物在他白净掌心，碧玉似的指骨间折射着水珠光彩。

“用做珠串，供小沙弥玩罢了。”

“您是僧人？”

“带发修行。”

“不知您的法号？”

“法号净竹。”

园子外有人吹笛，孩童吵闹像在争夺玩具，曲子于是断断续续。小和尚有些担忧得向外望去，抱歉鞠躬，匆匆离去。风拂在额面还是有些凉意，竹影摇摇映在乳白墙面，空气中仿佛闻到竹子香气。

 

____________________________

 

“住持，您这里可以带发修行？”

“自然可以，凡心未定者带发修行。”

“何为凡心未定？”

“心中有俗世，若想去那便去。”

“那如何潜心修行？”

“佛法宽容。”

贵客沉吟，点点左手边的泛黄经卷：“佛法对我可不宽容。”于是抬头观察住持神色，等待想要得到的回答。

住持执白子，悬于半空神思，左手佛珠轻捻，却不答，只道：“先生三心二意，怕是要输了。”他遥遥落下一子，黑子领地尽失，寥落可怜挤在逼仄角落里。

“是我心不定…”

“佛经自有人来讲，先生不必忧心。”老住持扶着桌案颤颤巍巍站起，贵客忙起身行礼。姜黄色袖袍带起一阵风，不小心带落一颗黑子滚进缝隙，无人注意。

屋檐下的扫晴娘摇摇晃晃，叮铃作响。

“又要下雨。”声音随着老住持佝偻背影消失在圆形拱门。

贵客望望天，云朵确实沉沉下坠的样子。

 

____________________________

 

下棋品茗诵经赏园景，年年今日都如此。贵客在廊下打着伞，山里的春雨生得有些歪斜，轻飘飘胡乱地往他黑色呢子大衣上靠，他皱了皱眉头又向后退了一步。

每年三月初七是他母亲忌日，母亲信佛，生前最爱来南山法清寺。她还在时常对自己说，命数一半天定，多谢谢佛祖才能保一生顺遂。像是佛祖为了帮母亲还愿，她过世后的一年内，自己就做了影帝。曲高和寡，身边没多少亲人朋友，只有助理常乐最为长久，跟了他十年。

每年母亲的忌日，他总觉得格外孤独，所以他来到这里。可说不清什么缘由，明明是来缅怀亡母。却总在来的前几日夜里，一直做些奇怪的梦，有人站在寺庙门口高高的青石台阶上，不断呼喊他的名字，很是邪门儿。他突然有些烦躁，伸进裤袋里想要点烟，忘记上山前被常乐收进了车后备箱。

他低头摸索的空档，一双罗汉鞋踏着石板小径，无声落在他眼前。“这位施主，吸烟者，虽有念佛诵经咒之功德，纵经百劫，亦不生微若芥子许之效果。”

“你怎知我要吸烟？”贵客抬起伞，雨水顺着竹编的伞骨如珠串向后仰去，入目是清晨见过的小和尚。

“是你？”他有些难掩的喜色，手从裤袋抽出，“怎么不打伞？先上来。”

“只是毛毛细雨。”净竹看着对方伸出一双厚实的大手，犹豫着，最终错开对方手臂，有些生硬地入了廊下。贵客扯了嘴角，毫不在意，净竹不像竹有什么意思。

“施主，住持令我为您讲经。”净竹双手合十，眉目低垂。

“净竹师父，我以为互换名讳更礼貌些。”

“……不知施主姓名？”

“刘昊然。师父可以叫我昊然。”他语气有些微妙的上扬，浑厚的嗓音穿透淅淅沥沥的雨，直达耳根。

净竹并不答话，也不因轻佻动了脸色，像是有些习以为常，只褪了罗汉鞋，露出僧袜进了里间。“夜里油灯暗，趁着天光诵经好些。”

刘昊然在廊下放下那顶油纸伞，雨水齐齐涌向一点，在木地板上汇成一个小水洼。他踏过门槛进来，顺手带上木门。不易察觉的，净竹的肩颈僵硬了三分，却视若无睹卷起案几上的《地藏经》，“施主读到哪卷？”

“《观众生业缘品第三》。”刘昊然将大衣挂起，里头是一件紫灰绣花绸缎衬衫，在棕黄色调的厢房里显得有些妖冶。他盘腿坐下，膝盖堪堪埋进案几里，不留神碰到净竹脚底。净竹飞快抬了眼又落下，不动声色向后挪了一寸。像不满意小和尚的刻意疏离，刘昊然撑起上半身挪动着屁股，直到腰身几乎贴近矮矮的案几，把膝盖压进净竹脚掌里，才满意得握起另一本《地藏经》手抄卷。

净竹无声叹了口气，不再动作：“ ‘南阎浮提罪报名号如是：若有众生，不孝父母，或至杀害，当堕无间地狱，千万亿劫，求出无期。’ 讲的是——南阎浮提众生造罪所得报应的情况是这样的：倘若有众生，不孝顺父母，甚至起恶心杀害父母的话，那就要堕入无间地狱，即使经过千万亿劫的久远时日也没有出头之日……”

他的手指很是纤细，刘昊然的眼神越过经卷。今早来不及细看就吝啬收回，现在这样近看，他翻着纸张动作轻巧，白色黄色青色翩跹如同一朵绽放的莲。刘昊然忘神般从胸前取下一枚纯银胸针，仙鹤造型精致异常。他单手撑在脸颊，小心翼翼怕惊走蝴蝶一般，把那立体的胸针悬在净竹指尖。

讲经人终于不再埋头苦读，微微竖起肩膀打量指尖那只小小仙鹤。银白羽毛丝丝入扣，头顶翅背镀耀目金边，两条腿儿细长挂着，摇摇晃晃随动作摩挲他指腹。“先生可知玷污僧尼亦会堕入无间地狱，求出无期。”他盯着那鹤的金色瞳仁。

“我知道，但不知净竹小师父是指我中断捣乱碍了诵经，还是我不经意勾引了哪位出家人？”不笑的话，很难发现刘昊然有一颗错乱的虎牙，从橘粉色的牙龈任性生长出来。他不很爱笑，尤其当了影帝之后，大多数场合他故作姿态，时间长了，总叫人忘记青涩时，他也算阳光少年。

“老住持说，带发修行人忘不了红尘事，净竹师父六根想来不太清净，可说与我听听？”

净竹的睫毛颤了颤，他放下胸针也放下经卷。“地藏菩萨太高深，换我同你讲个故事。”

“自然好。”

 

____________________________

 

净竹却不着急，他从茶荷里挑出一些细嫩等宽的绿黄龙井茶叶，向透明莲纹的两个茶杯置入适温开水，才缓缓将茶叶投入，只顷刻，叶舒云卷般袅娜沉浮，有清幽的茶香进入口鼻。用杯盖匀了匀茶汤，他将其中一杯推在刘昊然面前，起身后，他缓缓跪坐在那尊不大的观音像前。

 

____________________________

 

“十六年前，有个男孩儿上南山做了沙弥。因他家中破产，父母上吊自尽，原先打秋风的亲戚散作鸟兽，无人愿意照看。男孩儿流落街头，在一个雪夜被法清寺的和尚发现饿晕在山脚。住持可怜男孩儿身世，却因男孩儿尘缘未了，只留他带发修行。”讲到这里，净竹顿了一顿。龙井茶香因早春料峭，散去如烟已难以识别。身后的人不作声响，没有询问的意图，是个乖巧的听众。

他于是继续：“有一天，庙里来了位仪态不俗的女香客，那香客身边跟着一个男孩，顽劣非常。那是女香客的儿子。男孩嫌寺庙无聊，母亲又要斋戒诵经七日，便四处乱窜，弄得庙里的和尚师傅很是无措。直到男孩偶然遇见洒扫的小沙弥，开口第一句就是——你竟然有头发，你得陪我玩儿！”他无奈摇了摇头，嘴角噙着苦笑。

“男孩儿大小沙弥四岁，以哥哥自处。虽然淘气，却很有当大哥的觉悟，好吃好玩，总念着小沙弥。但男孩不过在庙里呆七天，这七天就像白驹过隙，男孩很快就要下山。”

“男孩就这么走了？”刘昊然看着净竹的背影，他的肩膀瘦削，细长的脖颈和脊椎纹丝不动，恍若一株竹子扎根在这地面。

“临走前，男孩儿说——你放心，以后每年三月初一到初七，他一定陪母亲来法清寺礼佛。”净竹终于侧过半张脸来，余光中，刘昊然唇边的茶盏抖了一抖，几滴茶水湮湿经卷，他歉意点头，用手帕轻轻点按纸张，有些结巴：“哈…好巧，我母亲也是这七天来这儿斋戒……”

“是啊…很巧……”净竹重新面向香案，他的神情与观音重叠，像是在笑却有些悲戚，“男孩儿果然守信，每年那七天，是小沙弥最快乐的时光。二百六十四个小时，他们形影不离。”

“如果时光就这样走着，他们也许会成为一生挚友。只是小沙弥没想到，世间情感比他想象得复杂。男孩十七岁那年当了演员，头一次带了一本情色画册上山。男孩解释，那是他要出演的剧本情节。夜里他点着油灯，非逼着小沙弥一起看，昏黄的被褥里，小沙弥看得面红耳赤不敢言语。”

“就这样年岁渐长，男孩儿愈加过分，他有时钻进被窝胡乱得摸，还问小沙弥可有过自我纾解，小沙弥念着色即是空空即是色，却架不住男孩越发宽阔的骨架和有力的臂膀…”

刘昊然终于摔碎了手中那一盏磨砂莲白茶盏，他不过因这和尚颜色可人，有意撩拨以解烦闷，却无意听这样禁断的故事，顺着净竹头顶的发丝向上看去，那尊白面玉观音眼睑微阖，依旧说不清道不明的模样，盯得他脊背发凉。这里是母亲的朝圣地，有些话题可以不必在菩萨面前提起。

他喉咙干痒，轻咳一声道：“净竹小师父，还是不要污了佛祖耳根，我们改日再聊罢。”净竹却是嗤笑一声，那声响从他鼻间喷出恍若幻听。他缓缓站起，拜垫的流苏勾住他僧袍的毛边，又很快跌回原处，只是不复整齐。

“污了佛祖耳根？又何止耳根…”

净竹不顾刘昊然惊愕的神色，倚肩坐下。雨越来越大，门外的芭蕉叶被打得啪嗒作响，透着薄薄的窗纸一下一下锤在刘昊然心头。有什么东西正在心口撕裂。

彷徨、不安、恐惧，跟着净竹泡制龙井的茶面不停打转。案几下的双腿突然感到不适，针灸般刺痛他每个毛孔，麻木到难以动弹。

“男孩许是青春期，又许是…其他什么原因，对小沙弥的态度日益暧昧不明。小沙弥也许并不懂爱情，男孩却是他的唯一，说不清有几分情愿，有几分推拒，最后总是甘愿承受男孩想要的一切。他们在众人闭目诵读佛经的祠堂睁开双眼偷偷亲吻，在无人的后山池塘脱光了戏水，在万籁俱寂的夜里互相爱抚…”

净竹的眼神如此眷恋深情，仿佛透过屏风看见过去。他侧过脸来，直直对上刘昊然逃避的眼。还是那双秀色可餐的手，此时如同青蛇慢慢攀附刘昊然的脸颊，有些冰凉，有些发抖的汗意。

“小沙弥终于十八岁，在五年前的三月初七，在这里，在这间贵客专属的厢房。男孩趁着母亲跟住持去佛堂还愿。终于如愿抱了小沙弥…”

他的眼神晃悠悠的，像倒映在水里那一轮悸动的圆月。

“小沙弥以为，他们之间应当叫做爱情，只要男孩如愿以偿，就会带他回家。可世事难料…清点时还愿的佛牌缺了一块，男孩母亲在不该出现的时间推开了门……”他的目光落在刘昊然进门时落下的门闩。

“别说了！”刘昊然的头几乎炸裂开来，盘坐的双腿失去知觉，他用双臂支棱着向后使劲，却因失力的下半身猛地向后仰去，双腿终于解开折叠的困境，舒畅的电流鞭笞一般涌向腰际，却在下一秒被净竹跨坐上来。漫天的乌云骤雨遮挡住所有光的痕迹，只点了两盏油灯三枚烛火的内室里，净竹的白色僧袍反射着一圈圈黄色的光晕。

他俯下身来，手探进柔顺的灰紫色绣花衬衣里。净竹的鼻息喷在刘昊然颈间，像沙漠里穿红鞋的舞娘，在滚烫的沙地旋转跳跃不死不渝，他不肯罢休得呢喃着，“就像现在这样，看着男孩在小沙弥的身体里奋力进出，在这尊似笑非笑的玉观音像前呻吟索取，翻云覆雨…”

他环住刘昊然抖若筛糠的肩颈，亲吻不断打颤的唇齿，声线时轻时重，悠长又无辜，“男孩在尖叫跟倒地声中惊醒，仓皇抱起晕倒在地的母亲向外奔去。愧疚痛苦，小沙弥如履薄冰。带发修行也是僧侣，犯了戒律甚至害人性命。他只能害怕的等待，等待，等待男孩回来给他一个答案。就这样，等去一个春夏秋冬。”

 

原来这样……

原来这样。

 

思念母亲是真，在找一个等待的人也是真…他几乎记得所有事情，只把净竹抹得一干二净。叫他做求出无期的炼狱罪人，自己在人世间无忧无虑扮演十佳孝子，这不就是懦夫的逃避？刘昊然痛苦得闭上眼睛，像一只离了水的鱼，对着斑驳佛纹的天花吊顶努力呼吸，身体依旧不可抑制得变冷。

 

净竹不肯放过他。除去每年那短短的七日，剩下的全是无望的痛苦。他的手向下探去，那里毫无生气，他有些生涩却努力动作，声音有些喘息：“十九岁，小沙弥以为是黄粱一梦终须醒，却在三月初一，又见到了男孩儿，还是那般硬朗帅气，只是不似从前桀骜不驯，他的发丝都用发胶一丝不苟梳到脑后，两侧的鬓角打理精致。沉稳得如同变了一个人。他说他的母亲最爱法清寺的佛礼，在这里他能得到亡母的慰藉。”

“小沙弥如此雀跃，欣喜露于眉梢，男孩儿却对小沙弥说——初次见面，请多关照。男孩儿甚至记得方丈，记得扫地僧记得门房，独独忘掉了小沙弥…不论小沙弥如何述说童年趣事，男孩儿只一脸迷茫道——兴许是认错了人。”

“第二年，小沙弥提起那本情色画册，画的是高僧如何与天庭的仙女缠绵，男孩儿调笑着和尚怎么也不正经；第三年，小沙弥带他去后山的清泉，一丝不挂满目通红在池水中对望；第四年，小沙弥终于鼓起勇气在夜里偷吻男孩的嘴角，被抓了现行，男孩儿说小和尚你要不要跟我下山，小沙弥热泪满眶，直说着愿意。”

“他们的故事用不同的方式讲述一遍又一遍，兴许是男孩始终跨不过心头那道坎，无论怎么重演过去，为了逃避那一段母亲的逝去，他必须连同小沙弥一起删去。所以每年初八下山那天，他又会忘记小沙弥。四年了，那庙头的门槛总有一处被磨得光亮。小沙弥坐在门口迎来不认识他的男孩，再送走不认识他的男孩……”

他终于压抑不住颤抖的声线：“刘昊然，这是我给你的第五个故事，你能不能记起我的名字。”他发出呜咽的哭声，像那个雪夜饿晕的孩提，眼泪在面颊结成霜花，扑簌簌落下时扎破人的心脏。

 

____________________________

 

刘昊然终于想起五年前的初七，白日晴空，烈火干柴。

——来年，来年我一定带你下山。  
——为何要等来年？

却没答上话来。

 

一切荒诞情事都因门外轰然倒地的重响戛然而止，他慌忙披起外衣，只看见素来温柔和蔼的母亲一只手臂僵直指着自己，面色发红，眼睛充血。来不急许多思考，他抱起母亲直往山下冲去，一路狂飙去往最近的医院。

急性脑梗，回天无力。他昏倒过去，仿佛只有那样能让他短暂逃避。他成功了，他失去了所有关于净竹的记忆，所有包括母亲的死包括自己的罪大恶极，通通忘记。他还是个好演员，是个好儿子。在名利场如鱼得水，在寺庙里逢场作戏。

 

面上的人强作无情述说这许多过去，最后才落下豆大的泪来。啪嗒啪嗒，屋外的雨停了，屋内的刚刚开始。刘昊然失去语言的能力，只不断重复着：“对不起…对不起……”

 

净竹撩起半截僧袍，细白的小腿夹在刘昊然耻骨之间，僧袜与地板摩擦，时不时露出纤细的脚踝。他扶着刘昊然的胸膛，眉尾低垂眼眶通红，“这一次，求求你记住我，好不好，求求你…”

没有任何前戏的进入让净竹几乎咬破嘴唇，身体如同撕裂一般，他的脊骨终于无法挺直，痛苦得弯下腰来。可只有痛能让他铭记这一瞬间，他被拥有，被刻进爱人的身体，像那年初七他同样痛得无法言语，心头却满是甜蜜与爱意。

他的泪水滚烫几乎灼烧刘昊然的胸膛，他的勇敢与不顾一切几乎让刘昊然立刻缴械投降，才承受许多悲伤故事，身体却无法拒绝被点燃的激情。忘记吧，这一刻全都忘记，让佛书经卷独自高洁，他与青蛇共赴伊甸园之约。

 

____________________________

 

檀香袅袅，寺庙深庭。

凌乱的衣衫，交缠的身体。

刘昊然在黑暗中睁开眼睛。

净竹侧脸贴在他胸口，白色僧袍沾染了私处裂开的红色血液，刘昊然痛苦的移开眼睛，落在他红粉如婴孩的面庞，他的呼吸如此平稳安静，仿佛醒来能遇见一个期待的未来。

 

“对不起，千玺。”

 

____________________________

 

还是青灰色的天际，一声清脆婉转的鸟啼惊醒了净竹。像是应激反应，他迅速直起半个身子，腰间酸胀抽痛使他倒吸一口凉气。他环顾四周，应该是从地板抱到了床上，可刘昊然并不在屋内。身体的疼痛提醒他最后一个故事已经讲完。

开门声打断了他的思路，高大俊朗的男子端着一盆热水进到里间。有些心急得站起来，净竹几乎摔倒在地，身后的痛楚并不简单。刘昊然有些怔愣的样子：“你怎么起来了？”

 

一句询问都像是关怀，净竹的脸上终于有了一丝血色，他紧张又充满期盼：“我…我不疼……你还记得…？”话却没能说完。

 

“昨晚…我想我大概知道发生什么事。”刘昊然自顾自沏了一杯茶，肩膀舒展，举止优雅。

不是预料中的气氛，净竹耳边听到心脏扑通的声音，好像随时要跌进井里。

 

“也不知道为什么会跟一个和尚上床，不过看上去，昨晚我可不大温柔。”刘昊然戏谑得挑挑眉毛，“但是你放心，我刘昊然在圈内，对床上伴侣出了名的不会亏待。”他抿了一口茶汤，满意得点点头。他抬起双眸来，看到小和尚颜色尽失，仿佛瞬间枯萎的白色芙蓉，有些不是滋味。

“别这样嘛。说吧，你想要什么，我都可以补偿你。”

净竹已经说不清每一次的遗忘是否都如此刻肠穿肉烂，他就像一个赌徒，满头大汗青筋骤起，屏着呼吸选择梭哈。

可他一败涂地，他无能为力。

悬在空中的月亮终于背过身去，吴刚不用担心与嫦娥偷情让世人看见。他的一身傲骨遇见刘昊然不过易折的兰草，徒有虚名。

“带我下山。”他步履艰难，身后的伤处不仅撕扯皮肉。

 

刘昊然看着他的脚步微不可查皱了眉头，很快调笑道：“带你下山？你准备做什么？”

 

“你的…情人。”净竹开口艰涩，终于将爱人两字咽下。

 

“倒是有趣。”刘昊然双臂撑在身后，“我是影帝，有的是爬床的绝色小美人儿，不需要养一只金丝雀，招眼又难处理。何况…呵…看你这受伤的程度，虽然我没什么印象了，恐怕技术不大行吧。”他扬起下巴，眼神微眯，眉梢眼角的嘲讽不带遮掩。

 

净竹的脸青红相间，藏在僧袍里的手指紧紧扣着手心，有血丝渗进甲缝。

相识十六年，不过刘昊然人生一季。

刘昊然不在山上的日子会否想念自己，为何从未来过电函书信？

来年复来年，从未兑现过的誓言，自以为是的爱情。他一步一步向后退去，不可置信般咬着下唇，身体摇摇欲坠如同破落的白帆。

“怪不得…怪不得你总与我说来年，真心待我哪需等到来年。我竟毫无理由相信你…呵…哈哈哈哈哈……”他笑得眼泪拥满整个眼眶，泪珠略过面颊直接从下眼睑滚落。

 

刘昊然像未预料净竹突然的疯魔，他站起身来，不愿再看，只僵硬道：“不懂你在说什么，不过我要下山了，你若是没什么要求，我就走了。”他放下茶盏，不太耐烦磕出声响，向门外走去。

 

净竹踉跄着，“等等…”他用尽力气冲到门边。

“那就请你，最后叫一次我的名字。”

“净竹？”

“不，我的本名…我叫千玺。”

“……千玺。”

遥远的声线疏离的语气。

他的僧袍系得仓促，倚在门边看刘昊然离去的背影，风吹起他衣衫缭乱，他不是什么竹子茕茕孑立，只是戈壁的胡杨千疮百孔。天光才泛白，太阳照常升起。他奇怪地生出笑容，露出两个久违的梨涡。

 

 

____________________________

 

山间的路开起车来颠簸不平，刘昊然靠在后座车窗，头疼欲裂。他用双手捂住面颊，声音像从牙缝中挤出来，“常乐…为什么不告诉我？”

常乐在前面开车，从下山时就感到刘昊然的不同寻常，与往年的三月初八很不一样，“什么？”

“我母亲的死。”刘昊然露出一双疲惫的眼睛。

“先生……您记起来了。”常乐叹了口气，“我，我不是不想告诉您，只是我也不太清楚您的母亲是什么原因突发脑梗。”

“那位每半年带您体检一次的张医生，其实，也是您的脑部主治医师。之所以不告诉您……是因为我们都觉得，忘记对您来说反而是好事。您的脑部受损区块很奇怪，记得所有事情，只是不记得您母亲去世那天的详情。而且每年下山，不知怎的，会记得一些忘掉一些，但是忘掉什么我也不清楚。医生试过唤醒那个部分，但您非常痛苦，又没有成功过，而且这块受损的记忆并不影响您的生活工作，慢慢地，我们也就放弃了……”

“可我忘记的，不仅是那件事……”

刘昊然看着盘山的路旁，树影飞速略过，墨绿的芭蕉和红色的相思豆在脑海中重叠幻灭。这一次他没有忘记。他想起幼年时净竹第一次告诉自己他的名字——易烊千玺。

他说——哥哥，曾经我也有个家，我的父亲希望我如玉通透明理。

刘昊然没有办法原谅自己，不论是年少的不羁犯下祸事，还是留情又不负责任的逃避。他配不上那个如玉的少年，在火舌舔舐中等了自己五年。他于是说出那番绝情难听的话语，装作全数忘记。

就这样结束吧，让他断了念想，让自己做那个求出无期的罪人，永生自责。

 

____________________________

 

春去秋来又一冬，刘昊然四十岁了。在这个圈子里，他已经成了举足轻重的前辈。

他没有结婚也没有伴侣，身边的助理还是常乐，一切看上去都没有变化。除了…再也没上过南山的法清寺。他找了个由头，每年初一到初七去北边的碧云寺斋戒。酒会上他不再饮酒，握手时，西装外套后缩，露出的是紫檀佛珠。

他逐渐认识些朋友，都是上了年纪的忘年之交。没有戏拍的时候他们聚在一起喝茶下棋，聊聊佛经。

譬如今日，他们相约去齐老府上小聚。刘昊然让常乐买来静心莲的茶点，两人驱车驶向无人的郊区，七拐八拐进入一座幽深的庭院。

三位好友早已落了座，里间嬉笑畅谈越来越近。刘昊然撩开竹帘，“抱歉各位，来晚了。”

“嗨，小刘就没准点儿过，赶紧的。”

刘昊然无奈一笑，放下食盒，“聊什么呢？”

“噢我们正聊，下个月正好我们仨都得空，可以去庙里住上几天。齐老头说想去南山法清寺，法清寺早几年就关门了呀！看看，看看。消息闭塞吧？齐老头你多出出门好吧？”

“关门了？”刘昊然的心脏一缩，下意识问出口。

“是啊，老住持圆寂了，没选下一任。遣散了僧众。好像，就留了一个看门的吧？是不是，老王？”

“嗯。我前年上去才知道的。不过……那看门的，好像精神有点问题，庙门都没进去，我就慌慌张张走了，可怜啊。”

刘昊然的面颊突然失去感觉，没有办法组织表情。他有点慌乱不安，没有意识的站了起来，他结巴着：“不…不好意思，有件急事儿，得先告辞了，下次去我那儿，给大伙儿赔罪。”竹帘掀起落下噼里啪啦，屋内三人面面相觑。

 

____________________________

 

他独自一人驱车来了南山，这是刘昊然第一次看见满天飞雪覆盖的法清寺，香火寥落，门庭冷清。他站在这方矮矮的庙门前，双手已经冻得红肿，飞雪落在他深棕色的围巾化作雪水，一层又一层向里湿透，他忘记打伞。

良久过去他不敢敲门，他害怕门后站着的所谓门房就是易烊千玺，更害怕这里什么都没有。这么多年过去，刘昊然念了许多佛经依旧渡化不了自己，无数个日夜他思考最后的离去是否正确。

门板终于在他洞烧的眼神里缓缓开启，他停止了呼吸。

 

人生的一些时刻就像真实的慢镜头。

他看见漫天的白雪在这一瞬间凝固留滞。一个瘦削的身影手里握着笤帚，在跨过门槛的时候抬起眼睛。那双眼睛清澈如泠泠山泉，他朝思暮想。

那人依旧和尚装扮，惊喜得落下了笤帚，直直扑了上来：“昊然哥哥！你终于来了！”

刘昊然有些呆愣，和尚却继续喃喃思索：“咦？可是还没到初一呢？不过没关系，这山里的冬天也很好玩，昊然哥哥，我带你去看池塘冻住的金鱼！”那人拉着刘昊然的手想进庙里去，刘昊然却无法动作。

刘昊然知道自己在哭，他双唇翕合，用冻僵的手去捧那人的面颊。如果没有记错，面上的人已经三十有六，岁月却没有在他脸上留下痕迹，清纯无暇依旧一块美玉。好像十七岁他们一起看那本情色画册的夜晚，摇晃的烛光里一半时间他都在看小和尚的侧面，比画上的仙女还要摄魂夺魄。

“昊然哥哥，你怎么哭了？你的手好冷啊！”和尚着急得用手去擦落下的眼泪，又把刘昊然的手埋进自己的衣襟，他激得一个寒颤，语气却得意，“怎么样，这样不冷了吧？”

 

“千玺…千玺对不起，我来晚了。”刘昊然抽回双手将那人紧紧拥入怀里，雪从高空不断落下，风声嘈杂狂烈盖住一切哭泣。拥抱的一对身影在银白的山间缩小幻灭，最后消失不见。

 

____________________________

 

刘昊然息影了，来得没有征兆。影帝突然退休起初有些讨论，但早已不是流量明星，很快就没有水花。

很久后有人拍了一小段视频，视频中刘昊然身着僧袍，在南山一座寺庙门口串着红色相思豆做的手链，身边一个漂亮和尚抱着双膝乖巧看着，他温柔回望，小心翼翼把手链套在和尚腕间。视频在刘昊然的“施主抱歉，请别拍了”的劝导声中戛然而止。

评论里有人惋惜影帝出家做了和尚，有人怒骂上传者不懂礼貌惹人讨厌，有人说年少盛名还能这样不恋尘世真是难得。

 

刘昊然偷偷保存了这段视频，他抬起头来，眼前人正追着池鱼嬉戏，这就是最好的结局。

 

____________________________

 

完。


End file.
